Star Cross*d
by Lori1
Summary: When Micheal Ten'oh is knocked backwards through a soul transfer in the year 3018, he expected complications, but what is he to do when he finds himself face to face with an angel who can steal his heart before he find's his way home?
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
  
This crossover fiction was written by Des and myself. Sections in Des's Sailor Miranda's (Mick, the guy's) point of view, has been written by her, sections in my Sailor Miranda's (Tengai, the girl's) point of view are written by me. Please refer to the author's notes in Pandora's arc if you have questions pretaining to time line.  
  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon, but we do have the rights to our characters (both Sailor Mirandas and Sailor Pandora), so please don't steal them. Feel free to email us if you have questions or comments.   
  
  
Des: desdemona47@yahoo.com   
Lori: shinseino_tskui@hotmail.com 


	2. Part One

Micheal Ten'ou stood in front of the soul transfer portal Sailor Titan had created. He looked into it's depths and frowned. Suddenly he heard some commotion behind him.   
  
"Look out!!! It's Crion!" Sailor Triton screamed.  
  
Time seemed to slow for a moment, as Crion threw an energy blast straight at him. As he leaned back to avoid the attack, he felt himself falling backwards... back into the portal. The energy blast hit the portal and as he fell he heard his teammates screaming.  
  
"Micheal!!!" He heard Sailor Europa shouting.  
  
Then he thought he heard Sailor Titan, "With that blast hitting the portal.. it's hard to say where he will end up!"  
  
And then it was black.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Micheal opened his eyes. He was dressed some sort of uniform, standing in front of what looked like a High School. He fingered the cloth gingerly. Suddenly the door burst open and students streamed out, trampling him. He sat up slowly, rubbing his sore side. A voice rang out, "Wai! Are you all right??" in Japanese.   
  
He looked up to see four girls in school uniforms. He barely glanced at the three in the background, a redhead, a brunette and a raven-haired girl. The one who had spoken had matching buns on either side of her head, with long pigtails streaming down from them. Mick's eyes widened in shock. "COULD THAT BE.... THE QUEEN!?!" He started to get up, nodding slowly.  
  
"Are you the new exchange student?" the brunette said, giving him her hand. Finally he got a good look at her. That half-smile, those rose earrings... "IT'S QUEEN JUPITER!" Queen Jupiter, the only mother who had ever loved him unconditionally. Even if she wasn't his own mother. Seeing her surprised him so much he missed her hand all together and fell back to the ground.  
  
The girls giggled softly from behind their hands. He looked at the other two suspiciously. Of course, all Sailor Senshi have glamour spells placed on them when they transform, so their identities remain secret, but Mick was immune to them, all the Senshi in his generation were, due to a blessing from a wizened old woman who owed a debt to the Royal Families. Even, still he did not recognize these girls at all.   
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" The future Queen of Jupiter asked. Micheal automatically bowed his head, from years of habit. She frowned a little and Mick composed himself.  
  
"No, I seem to be fine. Sorry... uh... first day and all," he climbed to his feet and stood up straight, maybe too straight. "Uh... Thank you."  
  
The future Neo-Queen Serenity cocked her head. "Dai jou bou! I'm Usagi, and this is Makoto," she gestured to Queen Jupiter, "and Tskui," the black haired one, "and Tengai," the small carrot top. This shocked Mick as well. THE QUEENS.... HAVE NAMES!?! this thought was completely foreign.   
  
"I'm-" he started, and then saw his worse nightmare coming his way. His mother with her arm wrapped around that snobbish Queen of Neptune. His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists.   
  
"Makoto's" voice brought him out of his stupor, "Are you all right?"  
  
He looked back at her blankly. "I have to get out of here." He took off, into the school, hoping to just get away from that disgusting sight.   
  
Behind him he heard his mother, Queen of Uranus say, "Who was that?"  
  
And "Usagi" reply, "I'm not sure, but he sure wasn't happy to see you."  
  
When he was out of sight, he found the nearest wall, and threw his fist into it, not caring about the pain.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
In the silence of the hallway at Jyuuban High, Tengai walked slowly. Her thoughts were confused. She had felt a strange pull toward the brooding exchange student from that morning. A recognition... she peeked into several classrooms before finding the one he was in. Sitting in a corner in his dark brooding way. He must hate the class he was in. A sneak peek at the chalkboard read "Classical Lit."  
  
With a giggle she walked on to the girl's room... In her head she began "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..."  
  
Later in the day, the red haired girl was eating lunch with the others, looking off into the distance, ignoring Usagi's run-away train eating habits, when Tskui nudged her elbow.  
  
"Hey, Ten-chan, you still with us?" the black-haired girl asked. Melancholy violet eyes met dusty green ones in understanding. "You have a crush don't you?" Blushing furiously, Tengai went to deny it when eight pairs of ears perked up.  
  
"A crush?" blurted Minako.  
  
"Who is it?" daydreamed Makoto.  
  
"Mppth is th?" stated Usagi around a mouthful of food.  
  
"But you are too young!" teased Haruka.  
  
"I bet it's a girl," said Michiuru gaily.  
  
All the while Tengai's pale skin deepened to a dark crimson red.  
  
And just then, the dark boy from before walked into the cafeteria, and Tengai was absolutely transfixed. Again, the flash of recognition flew through her mind... an almost physical sensation. Their eyes met for one second, and Tengai felt herself drowning in the brooding pools.   
  
The boy broke contact, an almost disgusted expression on his face. He continued on with his lunch towards the doors outside.  
  
Tengai stood up abruptly, moving on impulse. On the way up, she accidentally bumped into Usagi, and the odango headed girl could be heard choking as she walked away towards the doors, towards him.  
  
As she opened the doors, she was welcomed with the warm spring sunshine, and for a moment she merely stood, her face turned up toward the sun's gentle rays, eyes closed. She came back to herself when she felt a heated gaze burrowing into her back. It was the boy she had been following, and he didn't look too happy to see her there. Swallowing hard, the carrot-headed girl walked forward, arm extended.  
  
"Hello," she began timidly, "My name is Tengai and--"  
  
"Just WHAT is the reason you have been following me?" the boy interrupted. "First you stalk me to my Lit class, and now at lunch! can I get no peace?"   
  
Tengai's face went into several shades of red… finally settling on a mottled pale pink. She was trying to stammer out an answer, and failing miserably. She twisted her fingers around each other fitfully. Inside it felt like something was breaking, and she couldn't hold back the little sniffle that escaped her tightly clamped lips, and after that, a little torrent of sobs. Soon she was collapsed on the ground balling her eyes out wretchedly.  
  
"I-I was only t-trying to welcome you t-t-to Jyuuban H-high..." she stammered through her tears. 


	3. Part Two

Star Cross*d Part Two  
  
  
  
  
Micheal stood over the small girl. He didn't know why she was stalking him. He didn't know what she wanted. All he knew was that she was crying, and he couldn't have that.   
  
  
"Now, now... uh.... " He patted her shoulder woodenly.  
  
  
"Tengai," she wiped her eyes.  
  
  
"Yeah, uh, Tengai. Well, um, what did you want?" Mick shifted uncomfortably. "Besides welcoming me and all...."   
  
  
She looked up at him with her huge eyes and blinked. "Just to talk...."  
  
  
He frowned a little and turned away. His eyes swept over a small stone bench, framed by thick hanging ivy. "Have a seat?" She nodded a little, and sat down delicately. He unceremoniously plopped down next to her. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
  
A pinkish blush spread across her face, and she looked down at her hands. Mick thought for a moment she hadn't heard him, but then she softly mumbled, "I don't know." She hiccuped slightly.  
  
  
Then it occurred to him. She liked him. He couldn't imagine why, he'd done nothing to endear himself to her, but she did. He paused, unsure of his next action. He could just brush her off. Lord knows he'd done that plenty of times before, with girls much prettier than she. But.... she was friends with the future Queen and her court apparently. If he was nice to her, he could find out more about the mysterious women who shaped his life. If he could befriend her, he could use her connection to get some answers......  
  
  
Yet, this wasn't the only thing in his mind. There was something else too. Something else he could not define that would not let him simply leave her.   
  
  
This something else worried him.  
  
  
He jumped up quickly. She gaped at him in complete surprise. He looked away and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere, I forgot, I guess we can talk later, good-bye," and took off. He could very much feel her eyes on his back as he swiftly moved across the courtyard, but he couldn't look back.   
  
  
Who was this girl to make him feel like this? What was wrong with him? He quickened his pace, and frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
As the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, students poured out of the front doors. Tengai fought the rush, struggling to put on her street shoes, hopping first on one foot then the other. She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder, and looked up to discover Haruka steadying her.  
  
  
"Easy there, Carrot-top, you might hurt yourself."  
  
  
Tengai smiled a thank you and hurriedly put on her other shoe.  
  
  
"The others are waiting outside for you, Ten-chan," the tall blonde continued when Tengai had finished.  
  
  
"Hai," stated Tengai. "Let's go to the meeting."  
  
  
Apparently, some of the others had gotten tired of waiting for her, and so only three of the girls were waiting for her as she exited the high school. Usagi, Makoto, and Tskui sat in various states of boredom on the front steps. When she reached them, they all perked up.  
  
  
"Yay!" chirped Usagi, "Now we can go to the arcade!"  
  
  
Arm in arm, the five girls walked toward the arcade. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a scream coming from Jyuuban Park.  
  
  
"Chikusho!" swore Makoto, producing her henshin pen.   
  
  
"There goes the neighborhood!" stated Tskui cheerfully, pulling her henshin brooch from her book bag.  
  
  
"Not agaiiiin," whined Usagi playfully, grasping the brooch always attached to her front bow.  
  
  
Tengai sighed nervously as she willed her henshin pen to appear.  
  
  
"Oh drats"  
  
  
Haruka grabbed her pen out of thin air and winked at the others. She double checked to make sure the street was deserted and spoke. "Well, minna-san, let's transform shall we?"  
  
  
They all nodded, and held their items of power to the sky.  
  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
  
"Uranus Star Power..."  
  
  
"Pandora Orbital Power"  
  
  
"Miranda Orbital Power"  
  
  
"Eternal Moon Power (whatever she calls it ^__^;)"  
  
  
"MAKE UP!!"  
  
  
And five confident senshi ran towards the park.  
  
  
Near the lake, people were collapsed all around. There must have been a dozen or so, strewn about the park. All five girls looked about for the culprits, and they found them a few yard away in the shade of a huge oak tree, holding up a half conscious girl against the trunk with a black whip while violet swirls of her energy were being trapped in a crimson flask.   
  
  
The sailor senshi ran up to the two villains for a closer look. They were tall, statuesque women. One had dark green hair the color of poison; so long it was on the ground for several feet. Her partner had hair the color of the night ocean, and it was as short as a boy's. They were very obviously twins. They turned in unison to meet the senshi, each with a mirror grin of disdain.  
  
  
"So, the senshi have decided to show up after all, sister." The green haired one stated coldly.  
  
  
"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" replied the blue-black vixen. "What do you propose we do about it?"  
  
  
"Steal their energy as well?"  
  
  
"Splendid idea, sis"  
  
  
"Of course it isafter you"  
  
  
The Poison haired vixen turned around, revealing a large S on her chest. As a large ball of energy gathered in her hand, she spoke.  
  
  
"We are S and M, the twisted sisters of Darkness If our whips and chains don't frighten you, you have been misinformed."  
  
  
With that, she let loose the enormous ball of black energy. It zeroed in on Eternal Sailor Moon, who dodged at the last second, singeing her wings in the process. The one called M teleported away, and only S remained. Not to be outdone by a common villain, Sailor Moon jumped right back up and began her speech.  
  
  
"You can insult the fashion police with your ugly haircuts, and poor taste in clothes, but you cannot harm the innocent people of Tokyo with your antics Tsukini kawatte oshikyo!!" After her momentary pose, she nodded at Sailor Uranus, who powered up her attack.  
  
  
"World SHAKING!"  
  
  
A golden ball of light sped toward S, engulfing her with the tremors of the earth. When the shaking ceased, the woman still stood. Not a strand of hair out of place. In answer, another black ball sped towards Uranus, knocking her off her feet and into a nearby tree. Uranus no longer moved, unconscious. Sailor Pandora rushed to her aid, her hands glowing silver upon the fallen senshi's body.  
  
  
Next to try was Jupiter. She was incensed that her comrade had fallen, and with her temper blazing she ran up to the villain, fists flying into her martial arts moves, but every strike seemed to hit nothing but air. A high-pitched cackle could be heard from S, now hovering several feet above Jupiter's head.   
  
  
"Did you think that would faze me?" she giggled, delighted.  
  
  
"No," spat Jupiter angrily, "but this will!"  
  
  
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!"  
  
  
As the tiny razor-sharp leaves raced toward her target, S didn't even bother moving. When the hurricane flew by, a very surprised S held her hand over her right arm. A little blood oozed between her clamped fingers.  
  
  
"You stupid girl Now you shall pay for injuring me!" And without another word, the same black energy crashed Jupiter into another tree, unconscious.   
  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Miranda stood alone as Pandora administered her aid. Eternal Sailor Moon huddled behind Miranda shaking.  
  
  
"Miranda," she whispered, "We are soooo losing!"  
  
  
"Quiet, Princess," stated the other senshi calmly, "We still have Sailor Pandora."  
  
  
Just then, Pandora stood, physically drained and pale from her healing powers. A determined look overcame her face. And she stood. Looking S right in the eye.  
  
  
"You have caused pain to innocents, you have caused pain to my friends, and fear in my leader. NO MORE!"  
  
  
Sailor Pandora pulled the crescent moon hair combs out of her hair and they formed into 2 razor sharp fans. Her black hair flowed freely and her eyes went dark. The fans began to glow a pale red as she started to speak.  
  
  
"Pandora Orbital SLICING!"   
  
  
The two fans simultaneously flew toward their target with deadly accuracy. And as they hit home, a mild look of surprise entered S's eyes. But when the light faded, only another tiny rivulet of blood marred her other arm. The blast of energy sent in retribution knocked the black and red senshi into the lake itself.  
  
  
"NO!" screamed Miranda fearfully. " 'Kui-chan!"  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked on in shock, and began to power up her attack in fear.  
  
  
"Starlight Honey-Moon"   
  
  
Sailor Miranda reached toward Sailor moon, trying to hold her back, but it was too late the black ball of energy sent from S hit it's target, and Sailor Moon hit the ground hard, conscious but dazed, and mumbling things about mamo-chan.  
  
  
Miranda couldn't take it anymore. Her comrades were fallen, and only she, coward that she was, was still upright and mobile. She crosses her hands before her face and threw them straight to her sides.  
  
  
"Innocence BLOCK!" she screamed, and a green aura surrounded each of her fallen companions. They could no longer be hurt. She turned towards S, and powered up her next attack. A tear fell into her cupped hand.  
  
  
"Melancholy KISS!"   
  
  
As the shadow of herself kissed the green haired vixen, all the woman did was yawn once and laugh.  
  
  
"Remind me to call you when I need a good night's rest, Miranda now you shall die."  
  
  
All Sailor Miranda could do was stare as the ball of energy hurled towards her. Suddenly she heard a voice cry out, "Miranda Crest Cave!!!!" and saw S grab her chest painfully.   
  
  
Tengai turned to see a dark haired boy standing in an attack pose. He was tall, and he had the symbol of Uranus on his golden headband....   
  
  
*** 


	4. Part Three

Star Cross*d Part Three  
  
  
  
  
Micheal had been walking in the park when the Demons attacked. He nimbly dodged through a current of people rushing away from the devistation. He took cover behind a large solid oak, and prepared to transform. Before he could though, five Sailor Suited Soliders appeared and started fighting the enemies.   
  
  
Three of them he recognized, one was Neo-Queen Serenity, one was Queen Jupiter, and one was his own mother (much to his chagrin). The other two were a mystery to him. This was especially distressing since Sailor Europa had made all of her teammates memorize the face and name of every Senshi who had ever set foot on Earth, or any where in the System for that matter.   
  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Titan's last words came back to him.  
  
  
"With that blast hitting the portal.. it's hard to say where he will end up!"  
  
  
Where. She had said where, not when. Could it be that he hadn't just time traveled, but rather had jumped to another dimension?  
  
  
He looked up at the battleground, just in time to see a strange Senshi attack-  
  
  
"Pandora Orbital SLICING!"  
  
  
-"Sailor Pandora, maybe? That's a moon of Saturn....." he thought. He looked over at the redheaded Sailor Solider. A slow look of realization spread over his face. "Ten-Tengai?" She was left standing alone in front of the wicked S.  
  
  
Mick bit down on his lip, and tasted blood in his mouth. He then transformed, and stood up. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing his energy. When it was finished building, he threw his arms down, and screamed, "MIRANDA CHEST CAVE!!!!"  
  
  
S suddenly fell over and started writhing in pain, griping her breast. Mick half smiled cruelly, and walked over to the now perplexed scarlet-haired girl.  
  
  
"Who are you?" she whimpered.  
  
  
"I am the Senshi of a Cruel Heart, the Dark Son of Uranus, I am the Intelligent Sailor Miranda!!" He crossed his arms, and his Miranda Sphere floated near his hip.  
  
  
"B--but, I'm Sailor Miranda!" she looked confused and scared.  
  
  
Micheal tried to hide his surprise by letting an amused grin flicker on his lips. "You may be for this Dimension, Tengai, but where I'm from am I the true Senshi of Miranda."  
  
  
"Dimension! What do you mean!?! Who ARE you!?!!!" demanded Sailor Jupiter, who was nearly back to full strength after Sailor "Pandora's" healing, and was hovering behind Tengai.  
  
  
"Yeah! Explain yourself!" Sailor Uranus climbed to her feet, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
  
Oh good, Micheal... piss off the two big ones. he thought. But still he couldn't resist smirking and answering, "I told you. I am Sailor Miranda."  
  
  
The future Queen of Uranus leaned forward and made a fist. She ran forward and tried to hit him. He easily dodged, moving backward. Sailor Jupiter joined her, but neither one could seem to lay a hand (or foot) on him. After a moment they backed off, but he was up againist a wall, unable to go anywhere but through them. Now the blonde-haired Senshi power house gloated over him.   
  
  
Sailor Moon, and her two companions had moved over to where Micheal was cornered. She scratched her head and looked at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
Him immeadiatly bowed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry your magesty, I just wanted to help you and your attendants out." He gracefully knelt before her.  
  
  
A slight blush crept across Usagi-chan's face, and she looked at her friends. "Uh... okay...."  
  
  
Sailor Uranus threw her arms out and tightened her scowl. "He's just doing this to distract us! We still arent' getting any answers from this punk!" She pointed at him accusingly.   
  
  
He sneered. "Just because you show no respect for your Queen, doesn't mean I can't."   
  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about!?!" Sailor Jupiter shook her fist, "You're just mean!!!"   
  
  
Micheal flinched, and sat back against the wall. "You have no idea how hurtful it is for me to hear you say that....." a melancholy look covered his face.  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi exchanged lost looks. "Usagi leaned down next to him, "Please tell us where you are from..... "  
  
  
Mick started at her. He really wanted to tell her. He really did. It was a heavy weight to hold, all alone. But.... it was taboo. It was against all of the rules of the Soul Transfer. He couldn't tell her.... He truly wished he could, her eyes were so kind.... "I'm from.... somewhere else."  
  
  
Sailor Uranus lost it. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her face. "That's not good enough! You haven't told us anything and you scared out friend!!!!" she looked back at Tengai, "See!?!! You made her cry!!!"   
  
  
A red haze clouded Micheal's vision. Every lonely moment of his life flooded his brain... Watching his mother ignore him while she showered love and attention on others... Emptiness and pain turned to rage.... "This so JUST like you! YOU CARE ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE YOUR OWN SON!!!!!" as soon as that choked scream left his throat, he got an "oops" look on his face and flushed crimson.  
  
  
She dropped him like he'd burned her. "You.... You must be lying!"  
  
  
Sailor Moon spoke up, "He did call himself the 'Dark Son' of Uranus...." they looked at Mick's gray blue hair.  
  
  
He smiled sadly, "You guys are too literal minded, Usagi-sama," he picked himself up, "Life... isn't so great for me... that's why I'm called that."  
  
  
The version of this mother in this world sat on the ground, oddly looking quite small. She looked at him with shame in her eyes. One word slipped past her lips, "Why?"  
  
  
Micheal was again taken aback. This wasn't the same cold woman who refused him any of her love or her time.... His face softened, "Hey, don't worry about it, it's not really you anyway." He looked around the deserted park, "Perhaps we should de-transform, and find a seat.... this is a long story."  
  
  
The defenders of the Earth looked at one another. He grinned at their indecision. "I'm the only one who has anything to lose by it... I already know who all of you are." 'Usagi' nodded and in just a few minutes all the girl were back in civilian form sitting around him.   
  
  
"You guys ready?" he asked, and then concentrated. He felt his clothes melt away, back to the bland school uniform he'd been wearing. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by looks of utter shock on their faces. How amusing.  
  
  
"Hey! You're that guy.... the new exchange student!" 'Makoto' pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
  
"Well not really, Makoto-sama, I'm just inhabiting the new exchange student's body," he could tell by the looks on their faces, that this was the wrong way to put it. "I mean, he's fine, I'm not permanently possessing him. It's called Soul Transfer. It's usually used as a method of time travel, but it's effective as a dimensional portal too."  
  
  
They looked at him blankly.  
  
  
"Uh.... As my teammates and I were about to use Soul Transfer to go to the past, we were attacked by an enemy. I was knocked into the portal as a blast on energy hit it too. So I ended up in the wrong place."   
  
  
"Isn't this the past?" 'Usagi' looked wide-eyed.   
  
  
Mick had to smile at that. "Well technically, since the year I'm from is 3018, but this is a different dimension, so.... " he noticed that the women surrounding him still looked completely lost. "Basically, I'm from a future, but not your future."   
  
  
"This may be an.... " Pandora blushes a little, "Awkward.. question... but, what about your father?"  
  
  
Mick's face turned a little white, "uh.. um... I was not born of a father..."  
  
  
Everyone got confused look on their faces, but 'Usagi' perked up, "Your dad was a Sperm Donor!?!"  
  
  
Five sets of eyes went wide at that comment, and then 'Makoto' sweatdropped, "You're so blunt, Usagi-chan......"  
  
  
"I hate to interrupt," said the proud Solider of Uranus, "But our friends are waiting for us, perhaps we should go....."   
  
  
Micheal nodded shortly. As they headed off, he wasn't sure where they were going, but they were going north, he noticed the small redhead, who hadn't said anything in quite a while. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She timidly returned it, and he couldn't help but think, "She's kind of cute....."  
  
  
Tskui, Usagi, Haruka, and Makoto huddled together in a clump, walking and talking rapidly toward the Crown Arcade. Mick hung back, watching the girls share such comraderie with eachother. Tengai fell into step next to him.  
  
  
"It can get kind of intimidating sometimes, huh?" she whispered conspiratorily to Mick. The bemused tone of her voice caused Mick to look at her sideways.  
  
  
"Why aren't you with them?" He asked quietly. Tengai laughed.  
  
  
"As if I could speak Japanese that rapidly!!"  
  
  
Mick couldn't help but grin at that wry comment. By this time, the others were far ahead. Tengai grinned at him, then poked him in the belly. Mick glared. In the awkward silence that followed, a loud grumble emanated from the vicinity of Tengai's stomach. She colored from the bottom of her neck to the top of her head, slapping a hand over her tummy.  
  
  
"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
Mick looked at her dead pan. An uncomfortable silence stretched for one.. two seconds.  
  
  
"Ok, so maybe I did I can't help it, fighting makes me hungry." she said all in a rush.  
  
  
Micheal laughed to himself.   
  
  
"Let's go get some food," he said. "They have McDonald's in Japan yet?"  
  
  
As the walked farther away from the other senshi, Tengai felt a warm glow engulf her body. A half smile played on her face as she walked beside the tall son of Uranus. It had not occurred to her to be cautious of her feelings around him, and her personality was totally without guile. So she took a deep breath and stopped walking.  
  
  
"Micheal," she began, "I-"   
  
  
Mick interrupted her there.   
  
  
"So why are you called Sailor Miranda?" he asked without preamble.  
  
  
"-like y--- huh? Oh!" she stammered. "Heh.. can we get some food first?" Her stomach spoke again more subtly this time. She pointed at the doors to the Golden Arches and walked through.   
  
  
The room was empty save for a few glassy-eyed cashiers when the two walked to a window seat a few minutes later with their trays. Mick's tray was laden with 2 Bigmacs and a Super-sized fry. Contrastively, Tengai's tray had bowl of broccoli soup, a cup of tea and a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
  
When they sat down in the booth across from each other, Mick's stomach took a turn in the conversation, and Tenagi couldn't resist a jab.  
  
  
"Look who's talking now!" she giggled.  
  
  
Mick's cheeks colored slightly as he hastily unwrapped the first Big Mac and took a bite.  
  
  
"Now," Tengai began softly, "to answer your question, I am the Soldier of the orbital satelite of Uranus, Miranda."  
  
  
"Mpf?" replied Mick.  
  
  
Tengai laughed and took a spoonful of soup.  
  
  
"Here's the Reader's Digest version," she began, "In the Silver Millenium, Miranda's ruler, the King of Miranda, was Uranus's adopted brother. I was born on the wrong side of the blanket from an unknown mother so to get rid of me, my father sent me to the Moon Kingdom with the "Queens" as you call themto be trained as a senshi and here I am, 1000 years later, reborn. Not the most exciting story.. 'Kui-chan's is much more interesting."  
  
  
Mick's burger was supsended halfway from the tray to his mouth. He had forgotten to even swallow the first bite. He gulped.  
  
  
"That wasn't what I expected," he thought to himself.  
  
  
"So, what about you?" the orange haired girl asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Hoo boy," he sighed. "Here we go"  
  
  
Mick looked at her for a moment or two before speaking.   
  
  
"Well, sometime around the year 2900, the Nega-Moon family attacked the Silver Millennium. After that, the people were awoken, and stayed that way. Queen Serenity feared there would be more contact from alien races, and one of these encounters would leave the blossoming colonies on the other planets without a ruler if one of the Senshi died or was incapacitated in such conflicts, so she decreed that the Princesses of the other planets should have an heir." He chewed his burger slowly, an almost bitter look on his face. "That's when they became Queens. My mother, is of course Queen Uranus. The one you call Tenn'oh Haruka. When each of we heirs turned 13, we became Senshi."   
  
  
Tengai smiled, and reached over to squeeze his hand warmly.   
  
  
"I guess neither of us have such an easy time being senshi, huh?" she asked.  
  
  
.Mick tilted his head a little and returned her smile.  
  
  
"No," he said, "we don't do we?"  
  
  
Silence reigned in the restaurant while Tengai got a curious flush to her cheeks. She hadn't released his hand, and Mick wasn't exactly yanking it away either. They just sat there, the two senshi of Miranda. Brown eyes to blue.   
  
  
A fluttery feeling began in Tengai's chest, and spread throughout her body. Unconsciously, she leaned forward, across the cheesy plastic table. Mick could feel her breath on his face. They were only a few inches apart. Tengai's eyes burned into Mick's.  
  
  
"Mick?" asked the girl in a whisper.  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
"Could I kiss you?"  
  
  
Mick leaned in even closer in answer. As their lips brushed softly, a scream came from outside 


	5. Part Four

Star Cross*d Part Four  
  
  
  
  
Mick broke his contact from Tengai, and looked through the window, only to see the villain called S hovering over the road, looking very incensed. She was glowing a sickly green, and had a wild look in her eyes.  
  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU MISERABLE LITTLE GIRLS!!!" she roared, balling her fists and shaking with rage, "AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND TOO!!" She was busy lighting fires, jumping out in front of cars, shaking down passer-bys. Micheal groaned and looked down. "I guess my stomach is just going to have to wait." He mentally sighed.   
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Mick noticed Tengai blushing a little with the boyfriend comment. He turned to her. "I think our presence is requested on the street Ms. Tengai." She looked distressed, but nodded slowly. He helped her out of the molded booth, and they deposited their forgotten food into a nearby trashbin and strode through the glass doors. They hid behind a phone booth and surveyed the damage. People were running every which way, cars were smashed into phone polls, each other, and buildings, and they were quite a few structures burning.   
  
  
Micheal frowned. S was so angry, she'd fight way past what was reasonable. It would be difficult to defeat an enemy who was living off adrenalin. He looked down on his red-headed companion. "We're going to need more than just the two of us to beat her, Tengai." He looked pained and unhappy, "We need your friends."  
  
  
She smiled a little, "Okay, I'll call them." She pulled out her communicator, and pushed it on, but nothing happened. She shook it, yet it still refused to do anything. "Oh no! It's broken!" She held it out to Mick. He frowned, took it and studied it for a second. "This technology is so... ancient. I don't know what to make of it," he contemplated simply giving it back, but when he glanced at her, and was dismayed to see a hopeful look there. After a moment more of inspecting the device, a thought occurred to him.   
  
  
"It seems to have no power source." He gave it back, and her face fell.   
  
  
"So there's nothing you can do?"   
  
  
Mick shook his head. "This is no good, I'm going to have to fight her, and you are going to have to go find your comrades," he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and grimaced. The color drained from Tengai's face. "No! I can't leave you alone with her!" She grabbed his arm desperately. The look in her eyes pleaded with him to not make her go.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, you have to go. We can't both leave, but we both can't stay, and my attacks are more effective than yours." He faced away from her. The conflict she felt was thick in the air, and she didn't move or speak. He turned and took her into his arms, then leaned back. "Go. Now." He then walked away without looking back, and thus sensed, rather than saw, her leave.   
  
  
He ducked behind some bushes, and found a shard of glass laying there. He picked it up and closed his fist around it, and blood trickled down his arm. The familiar energy of transformation then enveloped him and he stood up.   
  
  
"Hey, witch! Here I am!" Sailor Miranda shouted. He smiled confidently, and his sphere floated around his head.   
  
  
S dropped the poor citizen she was tormenting, who quickly scrambled away. "Ah, it's the little man!" She pulled out a long black whip with three metal spikes at the end, and flicked it toward him. He dodged, but barely, and she cackled loudly. "You will pay for what you did to my sister!!" She relentlessly came after him with her whip, and he could hardly keep away from her weapon, let alone think of attacking back.   
  
  
"I can't keep doing this, I've gotta fight back!" he thought, and did a back flip away from the slashing spikes flying through the air. His eyes caught something: an opening in her stance. He ran straight at her, feigning a kick to her stomach, at the last second changed direction and connecting his foot with her whip hand, twisting his ankle around the long leather weapon. He then let himself fall to the pavement, clenching some of her obscenely long hair in his fist, and yanked downward. S screamed with pain and loosened her grip on the whip, and he flung his leg, still tangled in the weapon, away from her, and she lost her hold on it all together. He let go of her poison tresses, and rolled away, just as she let loose an enraged energy blast, that brushed his left leg and arm. They throbbed with pain, and he gritted his teeth while he summoned his sphere to him.   
  
  
He struggled to his feet and positioned his weapon in front of his chest. "Miranda Sphere Splash!" He looked up in time to see crimson soak S, but she was so consumed in her anger that the pain she was obviously feeling barely phased her.   
  
  
"You horrible twat! That little move will cost you!" she screeched in an unearthly tone that made Mick shiver. She dug her nails into her own arms until she had little trails of green blood decorating her them.   
  
  
"What? I thought that was pretty good," he tried to smirk through his injuries, but his agony was written in his eyes. "Pysching her out isn't going to work, you have to have a mind to have it messed with." The corners of his mouth turned up at the thought.  
  
  
S shook with hatred, and released another attack, which missed him by a thread. "I can't keep this up. I hope Tengai finds her friends soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kakaru Tengai sprinted off through the pandemonium in the streets. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Her breath tore at her throat. Brown eyes scanned desperately for any of her comrades.   
  
  
"Tskui! Usagi! Haruka! Michiuru! Minna!!!!" she screamed. Her voice was drowned out by the shrieks of the frightened civilians.  
  
  
Tengai's feet stopped, and she found herself again in the park. Here, the sound from the street didn't penetrate the deep foliage. And here, to Tengai's utter relief was Tskui, reading.   
  
  
"'Kui-chan!!!" Tengai yelled as she sprinted into her friend's arms. "Tskui, you have to come with me.. my communicator, Mick, the creepy S chick Please!! Oh God, Mick."  
  
  
"Calm down, Tengai Again, in order" While Tengai repeated what had happened again, Shinseino Tskui reached into her school bag to retrieve her henshin brooch and communicator. "It's ok, Ten-chan, It will all be fine. Where is your henshin pen?"  
  
  
Tengai produced her lime green henshin pen and held it up for inspection.  
  
  
"Lets transform and get this hag," said Tskui tenderly. She hugged her orange haired friend quickly and stood up, holding her brooch to the sky.  
  
  
"Pandora Orbital Power"  
  
  
"Miranda Orbital Power"  
  
  
" MAKE UP!"  
  
  
Red green and silver light filled the glen, and then the girls were off.   
  
  
"Minna-san," Pandora broadcast to the other senshi as they ran to Mick's aid, "we have an emergency."  
  
  
  
  
*****  
When the two moon senshi arrived at the scene, Sailor Miranda gasped.  
  
  
"Mick!!!"  
  
  
S was standing over a very prone Mick, the dark son of Uranus was lying on the ground bleeding and broken, struggling to move. S was so focused, she did not hear Tengai's scream. Her arms were raised above her body while her poison green hair flowed wildly around her body. A green-black light was spreading from her body, radiated all around. The sky had begun to darken as S's eyes filled with a venomous glow.   
  
  
"And now BOY" she hissed, "it is time to DIE!"  
  
  
S drew her hands before her, readying the fatal blast as Mick looked up with a weak defiance.  
  
  
"Come on, Bitch," he spat, "better make this good."  
  
  
"No!" screamed Tengai.  
  
  
When the ball of energy started forming, Mick closed his eyes tightly. And time seemed to slow. Tengai sprinted towards Mick and shoved him away, just as the dark ball of energy was released. It struck the small senshi of innocence with such force that she slammed through the plate glass of the McDonalds restaurant, landing in the very booth they had been eating at only an hour before. The small Sailor Miranda tried to get up, and fell back weakly against the plastic. When she coughed a moment later, she coughed blood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Something about the fact that he was about to die didn't bother him. He was a warrior. He had done his best, and he had lost. Maybe he just didn't want as much as she did. Maybe he just didn't care. Maybe it was a combination of both.  
  
  
All he knew was that when she made her strike, he wouldn't be curled up like a little baby, begging for mercy, wishing for reprieve. As she looked down on him, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
"Come on, Bitch," he taunted, "better make this good."  
  
  
His words were rewarded with an enraged look on the face of his enemy. She released her energy, and Mick closed his eyes, and thought of all those who had foolishly cared for them, and asked them to forgive him for going and dying on them.  
  
  
But in the moment he expected death to consume him, he instead felt himself being shoved away, out of the path of the attack meant for him. He saw a flash of green, and then heard an explosion and a sickening cough, the wet kind that signaled coughing up something. Micheal rolled to his right, and saw Tengai laying in on pavement decorated in shards of glass, with scarlet liquid on her, next to her, all around her. The crimson of her shed blood slowly colored his vision, until it was all he could see.   
  
  
He felt air rushing by, and realized he was floating above the road, and wasn't sure how he had gotten there. The wind whipped by him faster and faster, and the anger and guilt within him grew, and he was consumed. The red in his vision turned darker and darker until it was black. Somewhere in the distance a pin point of white light appeared, and he reached his hand toward it.  
  
  
"Let it go. Take in your sorrow. Save your friends, Ten'ou Micheal. Let it go." The light sang.   
  
  
"Let it go..." he whispered in return. His heart felt warm and he put his hands over it and felt it glow. "Let it go." He blinked, and nodded, "I understand."   
  
  
Suddenly, the white overtook the black, and he returned to reality. He dropped his arms to his sides, palm up.  
  
  
"HEART OF LOSS!!"  
  
  
The light from his heart shot forward and swept over S, and after a heartbeat, there was nothing left of her, not a limb, not a cell, not even a molecule remained. Mick slowly returned to the Earth, and was surprised at the overwhelming feeling of peace that surrounded him.  
  
  
He then remembered Tengai, and whipped around to see what had happened to her. Sailor Pandora was hunched over her, healing her as she tended to do. Relief flooded through him, and he walked over to them, a bit shaky. It wasn't until then that what he just done hit him. He'd maxed out. He'd used an attack he'd never used before. He had dissolved S. He shivered a little at that thought.  
  
  
"I didn't know you had that sort of power, Sailor Miranda," Pandora remarked. She had tried to sound casual, but the amazement she was no doubt feeling leaked into her tone.   
  
  
"Neither did I," he kneeled next to his fallen savior.  
  
  
Tengai opened her eyes as Mick leaned over her, and looked confused. "I thought you were hurt?" She sat up, "Where's S? What happened?"  
  
  
Mick looked at his arms, before they had been cut up and bleeding, but now they were unmarked and clean. "I attacked her, she's gone." He put his hand lightly on her cheek, "I suppose the energy I created healed me as well."  
  
  
Pandora frowned, "Well, I suppose I should contact the others, and tell them not to come?" She got up an walked away, pulling out her communitcator.  
  
  
When she was a safe distance away, Mick turned back to Tengai and whispered, "Thank you. I thought I was going to die."   
  
  
She smiled softly back up at him. "I thought you were going to die, too." She put her arms around his neck, "I couldn't let that happen...."   
  
  
He leaned in close and murmured, "Care to finish what we started before?" and lowered his lips onto hers, and kissed her lightly. It felt like sunshine.  
  
  
"A-hem." Sailor Pandora cleared her throat. Mick sat up, and Tengai's face turned a bright pink. "We're supposed to go meet the others at Rei-chan's temple."   
  
  
He nodded, and helped Tengai up, putting his strong arm around her. "Do you need help?"  
  
  
"Noooo... I'm fine," she shyly replied. But he didn't remove his arm all the way to their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** 


	6. Part Five

Star Cross*d Part Five  
  
  
  
  
When the three battle-weary senshi arrived at the Cherry Hill temple, they all looked worse for wear. Tskui was a little drawn, slightly drained from bringing back Tengai. Mick was pale as well, but he was fine physically. He kept glancing at Tengai anxiously. She was dangerously pale and shaky on her feet. Tskui apparently could heal wounds, but not give back blood.   
  
  
When the other girls saw them, they let out a collective gasp.  
  
  
"Kami-sama!" whispered Rei. "You guys are going straight to bed. Mick, take Tengai to that room over there and make sure she sleeps, I'll take 'Kui-chan."  
  
  
"Ok." said Mick.  
  
  
Tengai's knees buckled underneath her, and Micheal caught her just in time.  
  
  
"S-sorry, Mick, I don't want to be any trouble." murmured Tengai.  
  
  
Mick scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her to one of the rice paper walled rooms. He knelt to set her upon the futon. Tengai smiled up at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She snuggled up into his lap and spoke, in a sleepy voice.  
  
  
"Stay, Mick? Just until I fall asleep?"  
  
  
She felt so good in his arms that he just held her and nodded against her hair. It felt like silk, and she smelled like vanilla. Her breath was warm against his neck.  
  
  
Tengai felt like she belonged nowhere else in the world at that moment than right where she was. She shifted her body weight and looked up into his eyes. Mick appeared to come back from a far away place to look into hers. She smiled sweetly and wrapped her fingers in his long midnight blue hair. She lifted her face up until Mick could feel the air between them charge. The diminutive senshi of innocence leaned in for the kill.  
As her lips finally met his completely, Tengai's heart flipped over completely. The kiss deepened, and Tengai felt like she was drowning heart body and soul. When she breathed, she breathed his scent. It was heaven to her senses. She felt him pull her closer, and she loved the way his hand pressed against the small of her back.She snuggled closer, her fingertips gently stroking the nape of his neck.  
  
  
She pulled softly back for just a moment to catch her breath.  
  
  
"Mick?" she whispered breathlessly.  
  
  
Mick leaned closer in answer.  
  
  
"I think I love you." She said softly.  
  
  
"Damn" thought Mick.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Micheal was as good as his word and didn't leave Tengai's side until she was under the spell of sleep. He rose slowly, as not to disturb her, and stood in place for a few moments. She was curled up on the futon in a pose like a little girl, and her chest moved with a comforting regularity. Mick's head drooped wearily and the corners of his lips twisted downwards.   
  
  
Tengai suddenly sniffled in her sleep, and his hand shot over towards her. Realization dawned on his face as he looked down at his palm. He stepped back from her until he found himself against the wall. He let out a long ragged breathe and slid down the wooden to the floor. He leaned his heavy head into his hand and let out air roughly from his tight lungs. Slowly, painfully he relaxed.   
  
  
His eyes wandered over to her still form. She looked so warm and inviting, like a child, a mother, and an angel all wrapped into one. He finally spoke, his voice low and cautious, so soft that even if Tengai was awake, she would have likely not have heard it. "This is bad..."  
  
  
The mood was broken by the sound of urgent voices outside the door. He cocked his head closer to listen.  
  
  
"We don't even know if we can trust him!" The words were spoken in such a way that Micheal knew exactly who'd spoken them: The Queen of Neptune.   
Oddly, it was the last person he'd expected to defend him was the next to speak, "He is who he says he is, I can tell," the future Queen of Uranus countered.  
  
  
"Well, hell, she's never stood up for me before. Must be a first time for everything." Mick whispered with a sneer.  
  
  
"Michiru," Makoto put her hand on the shoulder of the sea-green haired girl, "He's helped us before, and put himself at considerable risk for our sakes as well. We shouldn't be fighting about him, but worrying about these new enemies."  
  
  
A new voice entered the conversation, one that sounded a little like that of the beautiful Queen of Venus, but he couldn't be sure, "Mako-chan is right, we have to plan for what these 'S&M' people will do next."  
  
  
"Well, Micheal destroyed S before we got here," Tskui sounded drained and pained.  
  
  
"'Kui-chan! You should be in bed!" the girl who'd been introduced to him as Rei when they'd arrived her cried. He heard rustling as he assumed the priestess went to help her weak friend.  
  
  
"If you're going to talk strategy, you'll need someone who was there both times, guys."  
  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed for a moment.  
  
  
"How did Mick defeat her?" Usagi asked tentatively.   
  
  
"I've never seen anything like it... He just blew her apart."   
  
  
Makoto spoke next, but no doubt voicing everyone's thoughts, "Do you think he could do it again?"  
  
  
At this point Mick stood up and opened the door. He loomed over the scene, all the other senshi were seated comfortably around the room. He took advantage of their surprise and smirked at them self-confidently. "That's a good question, Makoto-sama, one that even I can't answer. You see, I've never been able to do that attack before."  
  
  
Faces were painted with a mix of doubt and concern, so serious and grim. This only served to make Micheal grin more. How else should one deal with such emotions?  
  
  
He laughed. He laughed and they flinched. "Don't worry, I will defeat that 'M' if it kills me." He strode to a table in the center of the room, with a half-filled bowl of fruit positioned at its uppermost corner, and picked up a gleaming red apple. "It is our way."  
  
  
Most of the women warriors present simply looked up at him with a bit of silent confusion. The aqua-tressed ruler-to-be of Neptune grew defiant. "Your way? Who's this?" she looked displeased to say the least.  
  
  
It was little more than Mick expected, so he took his time savoring his juicy treat. After a moment he swallowed, and plopped down next to the table, cross-legged. "My senshi team. The Moon Senshi." Usagi blinked and drew a breathe to speak, but he beat her to the punch, "Named such since we bear the names of our mothers' home stars' moons, Usagi-sama."   
  
  
He leaned back heavily on the table, and a thoughtful look invaded his grey eyes. "The Moon Senshi, one and all, have dedicated our lives to helping those who cannot help themselves."  
  
  
Makoto tilted her head away from him a bit, "All senshi do that."  
  
  
"No." He stared intensely into her eyes, with a darkness that frightened her, "They don't."  
  
  
Suddenly, a sound like fingernails on chalkboard filled the room. A deranged voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once followed. "Little girls, little girls, come and get me... Let's see if your man can save you this time...."  
  
  
Micheal stood up quickly but calmly. "Transform. They've returned." He made his way out of the temple, biting his lip as he walked.   
  
  
Rei turned to Makoto and mouthed, "They?"  
  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
